


amongst the stars

by professortennant



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, S5 Speculation, fantasies, space sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 09:17:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12838077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professortennant/pseuds/professortennant
Summary: Phil wants to explore a little fantasy he's always had before he and Melinda leave the space station.





	amongst the stars

The day is over and the mission has been won–the aliens are dead and humanity is saved once more. They’re battered and bruised but gloriously together once more. 

The monolith has reemerged, strangely mercurial and fluid, and Virgil seems to be familiar with it. He informs them they have about an hour to kill before they need to be here and ready to jump back to where they came from. 

Phil takes Melinda’s hand in his and drags her away from the group, making their excuses to the team. When they’re far enough from the group, Phil leans close and Melinda shivers at the sudden warmth in her ear. “I have a little fantasy I want to explore before we go.”

She raises an eyebrow and nods, “Lead the way, Space Man.”

A few hallways later, they’re back in the room Phil originally appeared in and he stands before the wide window overlooking the vast expanse of space. His breath catches at the sight of it, boyish excitement rising within him.   
“I want,” he says, turning to face Melinda. “I want to make love to you, right here.”

The moment hangs between them and then Melinda is crossing to him, limping her way across the grated floor, until she’s standing in front of him. There’s a fond, thoughtful look upon her face. “Right here?”

He nods, already reaching for her and gripping her hips, pulling her to him. He ducks his head and nuzzles at her, lips brushing the soft, sensitive skin of her neck. “Right here,” he confirms.

She grabs his face in her hands and pulls him up to her, slanting her mouth over his. He gasps into her mouth and she takes the opportunity to dip her tongue into his mouth, sweeping over every inch and pressing against the roof of his mouth. 

Each little groan and moan is swallowed down and she curls her fingers into his shirt, pulling it out of his waistband and slipping her hands up and over the warm skin of his stomach and chest. He hisses when her fingernails scrape over his nipples. 

“Mel,” he chokes out, pulling away from the kiss and spinning them so Melinda is pressed against the cool glass of the window. He buries his face into the curve of her neck, licking and nipping at the skin there. She threads her fingers through his hair and anchors his mouth to her neck.

This isn’t the first time they’ve been intimate and Phil knows exactly where to kiss her, knows where to sink his teeth into, knows where to touch her to get her wet and ready for him. 

While his mouth works on her neck, his fingers make quick work of her pants. The button and zip come apart easily and he shoves them down her hips and over her thighs, desperation and arousal rising within him.

Melinda, for her part, is no passive participant. It’s been a while since Phil has been this desperate for her and she thinks fondly back to quick fumbles in the back of a car during undercover stints and quickies in seedy hotel rooms between stakeout shifts. 

There’s always heat and passion between them and the cool vacuum of space isn’t doing anything to quell it. 

She slides her hands down his chest and tugs at his pants, making a small, whining sound in the back of her throat.

“Phil,” she gasps out. “Pants. Off. Now.”

Phil grins and leans up to kiss her. “What happened to patience?,” he murmurs against her lips, teasing. 

She glares at him and reaches between their bodies, cupping his hardness in her hand, giving him a slight squeeze. Phil bucks into her hand, bracing himself against the window into space behind her. “Christ.”

Melinda kisses him, massaging him through his pants, encouraging him to full hardness. “Virgil said we only had an hour. Now, pants,” she commands. 

He scrambles to obey and soon his pants and boxers are around his ankles and his erection is bobbing between them, red and flushed and aching. Melinda wants to drop to her knees, wants to take him into her mouth while he looks out into the open expanse of space. She wants to pleasure him and hear him gasp her name into the void of space, a trillion miles from their bedroom on earth.

But this is Phil’s fantasy, not hers. 

Phil cups her face in his hand, kissing her softly and nipping gently at her bottom lip. “I want you to see, too.”

He spins her around, covering her from behind, his hands slipping around her and cupping her breasts. His erection presses against her from behind and he leans close, sweeping her hair away from her neck. 

“I love you.”

And with that, he pushes inside of her and they both gasp at the feeling. She is wet and warm around him and he thrusts into her, sliding out and pushing back in perfect tempo. With his prosthetic hand, he massages her breast. The sensation in that hand is dull and he wants to feel it when Melinda touches him. So, with his other hand, he links their fingers and presses them to the glass. 

He continues pushing inside of her, encouraging her. “Open your eyes, Mel. Look where we are. I’m fucking you while we float among the stars,” he adds with a snap of his hips, pushing deeper inside of her. His voice is low and gravelly and it sends waves of pleasure through her. 

For a moment, there is nothing but the sound of grunts and gasps and moans. They are amongst the stars, stardust and asteroids and the vast expanse of space surrounds them. It’s breathtakingly beautiful and between the overwhelming sense of smallness he feels at the view in front of him, Melinda pressed against the window, her breath condensing against the glass, is a startling juxtaposition.

He kisses the back of her neck, grunting as he thrusts into her. He’s close, now, and he wants Melinda tumbling over into the abyss of pleasure with him. “What do you need?” he asks, nipping at the shell of her ear. 

She throws her head back, arching and pressing back against him, taking him in deeper. “Just you,” she moans, rocking back in time with his thrusts. “Just you, just you.”

The thought that his cock alone could get her over the edge has him increasing the speed of his thrusts and he sets to work pounding into her. She reaches behind her, grabbing at him and holding him close. His chest is pressed to her back and he tilts her head to the side, messily kissing her, all tongue and teeth and slick lips.

Before them, the stars seem to shine even brighter as they both climb towards climax and when Phil comes, spilling into her, Melinda follows right behind him. Their cries of pleasure echo through the grated room, bouncing off the walls. And for a moment, Phil wishes they were entwined and truly floating through space, joined together in every way possible.

For a moment, he stays inside of her, softening but determined to stay connected for as long as possible. He sighs against her, content, kissing her neck and ears and cheek. 

He slips from her and turns her back around, mindful of her leg. “You alright?” he asks, concerned. His fingers ghost over the angry red wound in her thigh. 

She brushes him off, “I’m fine, Phil.”

Phil considers dipping down to one knee and kissing the skin of her thigh, hoping beyond hope he had developed magical healing abilities since his time in space. But he knows it’ll only aggravate her. She hates being hurt.  
He kisses her, slow and deep. She returns the kiss, gently nipping at his lips. When they pull apart, they share a grin and set to work pulling their pants up. Before they turn and leave the room, they both take in the assorted smudges and fingerprints and palmprints against the glass. 

Phil leans in close, “We still got it.”

She laughs for the first time in days and bumps his shoulder with hers. “C’mon, Space Man, Virgil is waiting. Home is waiting.”

They turn, hand in hand, leaving a fantasy world behind them. After all, Phil has a laundry list of fantasies they can execute from the safety of earth. It was time to go home.


End file.
